Hidden
by NadiaHart
Summary: What the sun finds is not always what you would expect. And as dawn rose ont he girls dormitory that faithfull day a journy would be set into effect that would take two peole into one anothers lives and minds.
1. Default Chapter

~~Chapter 1: ~What The Night Hides~~  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own them I just like playing with them . . . . . [hehehe]  
  
The sun gently rose and stretched it long fingers across the slowly waking world. It tiptoed across crushed velvet bed hangings and raced up stone tower after stone tower; it danced across the Great Lawn and trickled into the depths of the Lake. It danced through heavy glass windows and onto deep red carpet, across 5 empty obviously female beds, filling them with dazzling golden light, it sparkled on the sixth bed its heavy crushed velvet curtains still drawn tight keeping its occupant, for the moment, in the last remaining facets of night.  
  
The warmth of the sun finally found it's was through a slit in the heavy blind, quietly landing on the eyelids of a peacefully sleeping girl. She mumbled in her sleep and rolled over. Her arm flopped over onto the other side of the bed, her mind only slightly awake; she didn't immediately realize that what her arm landed on was not her bed and as a moan erupted from her other pillows her eyes snapped open and it slowly dawned on her who she was staring at.  
  
A scream found its way out of her soar lips and she scrambled out of her bed tripping over the many butterbeer bottles that scattered the floor of the dorm. The girl landed hard on her arse, her knees knocked together and her arms flung out behind her supporting her weight, she began to inch backwards slowly.  
  
Her face contorted in horror, her chest rose and fell rapidly as the heavy crimson curtains began to move. A sleepy face immerged from behind the hangings slowly and unsteadily followed by a toned pale muscular, and  
  
"N..Naked!" she pointed at the stunning man that had immerged from her bed.  
  
The mans strong hand moved some of his flaxen hair out of his steal eyes, which dropped and it seemed that he was taking in his own magnificent form. His face broke into a slight smirk and he let out a short laugh. He looked up and those eyes landed on the blushing beauty whose shock was keeping her sprawled out amongst the butterbeer bottles. He smiled at this sight and when he had slid into a pair of silk green boxers he spoke,  
  
"Well you yourself aren't wearing much more. . . " His eyes raped their way down her front, the girl honey brown hughes followed his path widening at what she saw.  
  
In one fluid motion she sprung up and wrapped one of the curtains around her exposed flesh.  
  
"H.How did you get in here. . . .?" "What did we do. . . .?" "Why. . ." her face contorted quizzically as her mind became overloaded with question and she attempted to search her memory for any recollection of what happened last night. Her eyes widened and shot up to the figure in front of her as she though of what might have happened. . .  
  
"Don't worry nothing happened" The young man snarled as he pulled on his black slacks. "I got u down to the pretty pink thong. . ." he thought for a moment as if remembering it "personally I pictured you as a granny panty wearer, but I was happily proven wrong."  
  
The girl blushed and opened her mouth to speak but the he continued  
  
"Anyway you fell asleep, man we were wasted, and trust me u sleeping wasn't gunna stop me, but oddly I feel off not long after you." He stopped in the middle of buttoning up his shirt and said looking the beauty right in the eyes "But don't worry ill just take a rain check." He winked, grabbed his deep green robe and headed for the large bay windows in the girls dormitory.  
  
The girl was very red in the face and it had traveled down her neck and went under the bed curtain, her jaw was clench and her eyes had pure rage in them.  
  
"Where do you think your doing!!" she shouted as he shoved the windows open letting in a warm breeze.  
  
He turned, his eyes sparkling smirk on his pink puffy lips.  
  
"Now that the party is over I cant leave through your common room now can I, it would mean a social massacre for me and maybe" his eyes flashed over her again "Maybe you'd move up a rank" he laughed "so I've got to leave this way" he pulled out his wand and spoke "ACCIO BROOM" with that he hopped out the window and the young woman's honey brown eyes saw him zoom past the window blowing a kiss in her direction. 


	2. Underlying Circumstances

~Underlying Circumstances~  
  
The fire gave a loud pop and Ron Wesley's hazel eyes slowly opened. In his still sleeping mind all he could think of was the stiff lump in his pillow, stabbing his left cheek, as his eyes came into focus the warm glow of the common room fire grew from an orange blur to red and yellow flames licking up the back of the stone hearth. Ron let out a large yawn closing his eyes again he stretched the arm he wasn't laying on up above his head brining it down on what wasn't a couch, in fact it was warm and . . . hairy??  
  
Ron quickly sat up only to see something he had never imagined in his wildest dreams. In nothing but deep crimson boxers that were pulled down so low some of his black curly hair was jutting over the elastic waist band, laid Harry Potter. Ron tentatively brought his hand up to his cheek, "No no no lumpy pillows" he thought his face turning into a disgusted look as he spied what he was really laying on all night. He pulled his eyes away from the sight before them and desperately searched his memory for the events of the pervious night.  
  
Images flashed across his psyche, Seamus yelling "SOMEONE SPIKED THE PUNCH" and falling over, Hermione and Ginny grinding with Lavender, all who were dressed very scantily clad, Harry falling into a very developed first years chest dropping the bottle of scotch he was holding on her toe, then Ron standing on a table waving his pants in a circle above his head kicking tiny shot glasses at Harry who was shirtless and holding his sides from laughing. Then... nothing. . . His eyes widened and he stood up getting a slight head rush he walked as quickly as he could to the boys bathroom and as he began to climb the stairs he realized that "theses aren't my robes" he said taking a hand full of the rich un-faded un-tattered black fabric. He flipped over the bottom and saw the thick Silver ink  
  
HARRY POTTER  
  
His freckled face contorted and he rushed to take the robe off but stopped almost as soon as he had begun, the cold chill of the castle becoming suddenly and shockingly apparent to him on his bear skin. With a small yelp he threw the robe back on and raced off to the boy's bathroom. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ In the very back of his black mind a light grew, small and far away at first then slowly getting closer, his face grimaced, "No I don't wanna get up yet" he thought and fidgeted slightly. As the light grew a soft giggle found its way to his ears. He arched his back and rolled over on his stomach, his eyes snapping open immediately all the dizziness of the past night gone as he pushed himself up onto his knees and cursed skillfully under his breath his hands coming down hard slapping his thighs.  
  
Harry looked up and his eyes searched the common room it was empty but a persistent giggling sound was coming from somewhere he figured it was from the girls dorms so he swung his legs over the edge of the couch and stood up looking for something to cover up with . When the giggling became all out laughter, Harry shocked spun around, to shocked in fact to even cover up, and the laughing increased as his deep green eyes landed on Ginny and Magenta linked armed and giggling into one another's shoulders.  
  
Harry began backing towards the boys dormitory staircase his blush getting darker and darker, his mouth kept opening and closing as if he was trying to say something but all that came out were a few deep grunts which set the two girls off even more leaning on each other in fits of laughter.  
  
"Now Harry you are almost as red as my hair" Ginny finally got out as she breathed deeply whipping a few tears from her eyes.  
  
Magenta sighed and said with a wink "Very impressive though" Ginny smacked her arm and they both began to laugh again.  
  
Harry turned another shade of red and managed to say "Ginny Weasley you get down to breakfast right now . . . and . . . and don't you tell a single person about this!"  
  
Harry's heals bumped the bottom step and he fell backwards up the stairs sending Ginny and Magenta into another wave of laughter.  
  
Holding her ribs Ginny laughed as Harry scuttled up the steps backwards looking t them horrified as he stood and ran the rest of the way up the stairs.  
  
"ALL RIGHT HARRY YOU GOT OUR WORD, come on Ginns lets go to breakfast" was the last thing he heard before he slammed the dormitory door.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry found Ron sitting on his bed Ron nodded and Harry returned the voiceless welcome with a nod of his own.  
  
Ron shifted uncomfortably on his bed and tossed Harry his robe saying "Do you remember anything about last night?"  
  
"Yeah" Harry said putting on his robe and heading towards the showers.  
  
"Well?" Ron persisted  
  
"Well nothing we drank you danced on the table, umm, Ginny . . ." Harry remembered Ginny all over Magenta in a corner arm chair hidden deep in the shadows, a Baileys bottle on the floor next to them.  
  
"Ginny" Ron repeated him questioningly  
  
"Ginny danced and drank a lot" he lied easily "you should watch that one"" Harry laughed  
  
"What about us?" Ron asked his eyebrows rose slightly  
  
Harry paused and thought,  
  
"Us" he shrugged "Well we sat down and had a drinking contest ummm then....Hummmm then, OH, then I laid long ways across the couch cause my head was spinning and I fell off to sleep, Hummmm oh you woke me up when you came crashing onto the couch half sleeping half drunk and collapsed in a drunken stupor. Yeah then I woke up with this" Harry pointed down to the bulge in his robes. "I had the best dream about what our little Hermione was wearing last night." He made an ooo face and walked towards the showers smiling.  
  
Ron laughed "Yeah what her and Lavender were doing was pretty hot, but who was that guy?" he yelled through the door as the water began running for the second time that morning.  
  
"I duno" Harry yelled back "He looked familiar though but with all the drinking and the houses mixing it could have been anybody"  
  
"Yeah that's true." Ron said and shrugged off the suspicion that it was someone he did not like very much.  
  
Ron threw himself back on his bed feeling a lot better that he didn't do something he would have regretted last night with his best friend. A shudder ran down his spine at the though, and he rolled over onto his side, lost sleep overcoming him.  
  
~Hey~ R.R.&E Yo what's up, hope you liked the second chapter. I was hoping to get a few more reviews before I posted this chapter. I know that the chapters are short and I have even heard that they were vague but hey That's how I write I like to keep my readers thinking about my work. . . and about the characters that have been named or . . .not named [hehehe] well always remember that I love all my readers and I hope you enjoy my work. Remember b READ/b b REVIEW/b and b ENJOY/B!!! Singing off for now~ Till next time!!~ 


	3. Deuling Dragons

~Dueling Dragons~  
  
Hermione ripped the sheets from her bed in a blind fury, with a flick of her wand a whirlwind of bottles and garbage went smashing into the back of the hearth. She gathered up her sheets and threw them on top of the pile igniting it with another enraged flick of her wand. Hermione spun around and stalked across the room towards her four poster, she pointed her wand, which was now growing warm in her hand, at the bed and new sheets crawled across then the curtains flying shut with a loud "SNAP".  
  
Hermione breathed deeply through her nose as she turned and kicked open her, trunk taking out clean clothes and a new light blue cloak. As she began to put up her hair the dormitory door flung open with a loud bang and Lavender stumbled through breathing heavily and falling to her knees attempting to catch her breath. Hermione rushed over to her friend and lifted her back to her feet,  
  
"Lavender did you run all the way up here?" she asked her face traced with worry.  
  
Lavender nodded and gasped for air holding onto Hermione's forearm.  
  
"Why what's the matter?"  
  
"Harry. . ." she began licking her lips and failing again  
  
"Harry? Harry what?" Hermione said shaking Lavender slightly  
  
"Harry and Draco are gunna . . . "" Lavender closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, "Harry and Draco are gunna duel again, they will get kicked out if they do you know that right! You have to help you're the only one who can!"  
  
Hermione didn't have to be told twice she stuck the chopsticks she was holding in her hair securing it and fled down the stairs taking them three at a time.  
  
"THERE IN THE MAIN LOBBLY" she heard Lavender yell behind her. Before the portrait door slammed shut and the fat lady mumbled "My word child"  
  
~*~  
  
"Malfoy why do you have to be such a prick?! Huh?" Harry was yelling across the lobby at Draco Malfoy who in turn had a smug self satisfied look on his face.  
  
Ginny was at Harry side wand drawn face flushed, and rocking back and forth on her toes. Draco had a much smaller Magenta by the arm and was looking at her hungrily; his eyes left her sway-full body for a second and moved back to Harry and Ginny.  
  
"What's the matter Potter, you gunna let little Weasley do all your fighting for you?" he smirked and threw Magenta towards them with a snide laugh. Magenta stumbled and fell sliding across the short distance between Harry, Ginny, and Draco. Harry reached down a hand to help the trembling girl up. She took it and stood between them Ginny besides her strongly fighting the want to slip her hand into Magentas.  
  
Harry slowly advanced on Draco, Ginny silently behind him, leaving Magenta in Ron's arms. Hermione had reached the top of the main stairs when she saw Ginny and Harry advancing on Draco and Pansy, who barely ever left his side anymore, both with grimaces and hate on their faces and in their eyes. Hermione flew down the last steps and skidded between the two groups, her cloak flying out behind her giving the sight as if she was floating instead of sliding. Her wand was drawn and her face was flushed, strands of her deep brown hair hung in tendrils about her face. "What is going on here!' she said her eyes racking from one group to the other.  
  
For a moment they all remained silent and stared at one another, Ginny was the first to break the quiet,  
  
"Malfoy" she said his name with such venom that even Dracos smirk faltered for a moment "grabbed Magenta and refused to let her go!" she spat with her wand rising slowly in his direction.  
  
"WHAT?" Hermione spat swiveling in Draco's direction so quickly that it seemed she had been facing him the entire time. "Is this true?" she asked her voice raising several octaves.  
  
Draco laughed "What's it to you mudblood?" he oozed, and then spit in her direction. Hermione sidestepped his spit and raised her own wand, but someone was faster,  
  
"PETRIFICUS TOTALUS" "STUPEFY"  
  
A voice run out behind her both Pansy and Draco hit the floor hard, Ginny stepped forward her face blood red with fury her wand poised high, she stepped right past Hermione and hovered over Draco her wand pointed right at his belly and she spoke softly  
  
"Stupefy" the crazed look in Draco's eyes was gone and he fell limp as he could under his body bind.  
  
Hermione walked up to Ginny and placed a hand on her shoulder; Ginny flinched under its weight and blinked looking up at Hermione. "Come on lets go."  
  
Hermione's eyes had left Ginny's face and were now focused on the large group of Slythren's coming up from the dungeons looks of confusion and slow realization crossing their faces.  
  
Ginny nodded and aloud Hermione to steer her back towards Harry, Ron, and Magenta.  
  
The five of them walked through a parted crowd of whispering students, the yells of the Slythren's echoed in the main lobby behind them as they and the other houses filed back into the dining hall.  
  
Ginny sat down her breathing slowing and a small smile flicked onto her lips, Magenta and Ron sat on both of her sides and Hermione and Harry took places on the opposite side of the table, not a moment had passes before Snape and McGonagall had pressed upon them. McGonagall's lips were press into a line so thin she looked as though she had been born with out them at all, and Snape seems as if he spoke a word at all flames would shoot from his mouth and burn them all to piles of ash flecks.  
  
"WHAT?!" McGonagall cleared her throat and her voice returned to its usual octave "What just happened?!"  
  
"Professor" Ginny began  
  
"I have never, in all my years! First that party that you all took upon your self's to throw now fighting in the main entrance! I am so astonished, I am beside myself, and I thought you Gryffindor's would know better. I am tempted to leave your punishment to Professor Snape."  
  
All of their eyes slid to Snape standing behind McGonagall who looked as if he had just gotten laid.  
  
"Explain" her shrill voice echoed over the absolutely silent hall, all eyes were on the five of them.  
  
"Professor Malfoy was. . ." Ginny attempted to explain when Magenta rose suddenly at her side and stood her head hanging.  
  
"Professors" she began in a small voice "Draco, though he will deny it, attempted to have his way with me when I was walking past the hall that lead down towards the dungeons I heard someone call my name" beneath her hair her eyes flicked to Ginny who was looking up at her jaw dropped slightly "so I went and Draco was there he grabbed me and I managed to scramble out into the Main Entrance, where he pursued me and grabbed me again that's when my friends found him still holding me."  
  
"Well," McGonagall adjusted her robes "We will just see what Mr. Malfoy has to say when he wakes up and can freely move again, and for you Miss Weasley, 25 points from Gryffindor and detention along with Miss. Parkinson, Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy if he is up and about, and yes you to Miss. Fawna. All of you will meet in my office Friday 8:30 sharp. We will no longer tolerate house duels unless they are supervised and known by all parties!" she turned on her heal and stalked away Snape swayed on the spot looking them over one last time and followed after her. They seemed to be heading towards the Hospital Wing.  
  
"Wow Ginn I didn't know you had that in you." Harry said finally as Magenta took her seat again. "That was a pretty powerful spell."  
  
Ginny shrugged and dragged her eyes away from Magenta, under the table her tiny soft hand had slipped into Ginny's and was giving it a tight squeeze.  
  
Hermione seemed lost in though and was gnawing on her lower lip, "I know he is not telling me something. . .I hope it doesn't rain anytime soon. . . how can I find out what he isn't telling me. . .rain please don't let it rain" she thought racking her brain for how she could find out what she wanted to know.  
  
"HERMIONE?!"  
  
"Yeah what. . . "  
  
"Come on we have to go to Potions now." Ron said slinging is bag over his shoulder hand smiling down at her  
  
"Oh ok" she said standing absentmindedly and following him out.  
  
~*~  
  
Draco slowly opened his eyes an achy pain was raging through his body and he felt as if a cauldron had been dropped full of bricks onto his abdomen. He rolled over on his side and tried to remember the great dream he was having. "A girl yes there was a girl in it and . . . no I don't remember" he said with a sigh "Just her hair . . . long ringlets of hair . . . but that could be anyone." He rolled back onto his back and fell into an uneasy sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
"Pansy?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"I . . . I don't know? Where are we?"  
  
"Here"  
  
"Where is here?"  
  
"The in-between?"  
  
"Why are you showing me this?"  
  
"Because you need to help them, and him."  
  
"No they would never understand, I cant it would never work you have to understand that."  
  
"Make it!"  
  
"I . . . cant."  
  
"Yes you can, you must try there is no other choice, you must make him see. He will help turn the others. Once that is done the path will show itself and they will follow down it eagerly."  
  
"I will try"  
  
"Good girl now it is time to wake up."  
  
R,R,& E  
  
Hey everyone sorry about how long it took but life beckons and I must respond or else I will die or pee myself. No but I hope you ENJOYed this chapter please READ and REVIEW it, and tell all your friends and fans about me and have them READ AND REVIEW it also. I started work on the next chapter, but I really only write when the mood strikes me, or if I get enough reviews so w/e REVIEW! 


End file.
